Charming Prince and Juliet
by Ryuukou
Summary: When cherry blossom wither, this heart will stop beating. Tears can't be prevented from falling. Even if they are sweet or bitter. This smile. Whether it is true or fake. It doesn't matter now! I have learned them after you went and gone. Forever! If I can meet you again, please don't leave me again, ok? [AsuCaga fic]


**A/N: Hi! It's been along time! Hehe! Actually, just two months! Sorry, I was too busy with my studying! Yoo-hoo, I have passed the exam to go to JHS!XD . But from now on, I have to study hard, very hard at school, I think I can't update usually, but I'll try my best! So here is my new next story!Present to my dear friend! Akakakakakakakakak! :))))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD **

**I hope No Flame or Flamer here!Happy reading! :D**

* * *

He is a human who doesn't want any feelings. She is a doll who penetrates every pains. A human lives with a cold hand. A doll lives with a warm smile. A human. A doll. A man. A woman. Opposite characters. Everything changed slowly between the human and the doll. "Through your painful eyes, I can see myself in there". Even though how different they are, their heart are still being tied up together forever. And now, the clew is growing longer, dragging them closer, tightly . Never be separated. "You are only mine, noone can snatch you away from me! Because we were born for each other whether you like it or not! You love me only and my love is for you exclusively."

* * *

**Prologue: Alluring Secret!**

* * *

It's spring now. The climate started to warm. The whistle of the birds. Flower was blooming. Roses, viloets, carnation, lily and cherry blossms. The most beautiful has just waken up from peaceful sleep. It's so magnificent. But why in Clyne mansion, there has a scream. A loud yell. Especially, it's a woman voice.

"Hey, it's time to wake up, Songstress! Wake up now or I'll kick you out of your bed!" a slam. The door opened. Sound like it would be broken. A woman with blonde hair and a pair of amber eyes came in. She walked in the room, brought the angry face with her. The blonde girl was wearing a maid uniform and a broom in her hand.

"Wake up! It's morning now, Lacus!"the blonde girl yelled again. She walked around the room and opened all the windows. The light came in made the pink girl in the bed feel uncomfortable.

"One more. It's too soon, Cagalli!"the pink hair girl gumbled.

The little blonde girl couldn't hold back her anger "Look! The sun has already rised up! And you are still in bed!" Vocalno erupted.

"So what?" Lacus sat up and brushed her eyes lighty.

"What is what! Your fiance will come here soon and you are almost late, my lady!"vocalno erupted the second time.

"I don't need fiance! Why do I have to get married soon?"Lacus said and fell back on her pillow.

"Don't ask me! Ask your father! If I don't finish the work, your father will blame and kick me out of the house!" Cagalli stood near the window, her hand was holding the curtains and looked through the window.

"Uey, get up! How can you still sleep peacefully like that? Your father'll kill me if I can't wake you up right time. And because I'm your persional maid!" Cagalli turned her head back and yelled at the person who was still sleeping in the warm blanket. Seems like Cagalli's anger started to gush, she walked toward the bed and dragged the blanket that the pink girl held it very tight.

"Little more Cagalli! I can't sleep last night! Just five minutes!"the girl in blanket spoke out.

"What did you do last night? Thinking about your dream prince?" Cagalli stopped draging the blanket and started to smirked. Suddenly Lacus turned up and sat on the bed, made the poor blonde girl fell down on the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Cagalli yelled but sweat dropped to see her lady was dreaming again. Yeah, stood up, brushed the dust on her clothes.

"I wonder who is that lucky guy?"Cagalli put her hand on her chin, looked at her dreaming lady.

"He is my dream prince. My future wonderful husband. You don't know him. He has a pair of amethyst eyes and his brown hair. So handsome."Lacus was dreaming, her eyes was sparkling like a star at night.

"My princess, you can't look at boy by outside beauty, what's up if he is a playboy?"Cagalli rolled her eyes, she would never let a perv touch her lady. You know, she had girl body but inside, she was a boy. Yeah, can tell that she was a boy disguising like a girl. If you unluckily touch her, you may call to hospital first. The sequelaes she gave to you were scar, a swollen face, broken both legs and arm, etc….It gives you an unconfortable life that haunt you till you die. And Have I told you that she know karate and swordsmanship? Yeah, if you meet her, you should stay away from her if you don't want to go to hospital or even worst.

"No, he is not someone like that. He is not only handsome but also talented. He is a nice guy!"The pink girl. Said. And Dreaming. Again.

"Haizzz! How could you know? And where did you meet him?" Cagalli asked Lacus seriously.

"Of course, I know! I'll never love a playboy or some kind of pervs! And was so luckily that I met him twice!"

"Where and how?"Cagalli's eyes were like want to drop.

"Hum, let's see. The first time he saved me from those stupid bastard. The second time I met him was in the ball two days ago! But I haven't asked his name! And I really hope we can meet each other again!"

"Too bad, young dreaming lady! You are engaged to Zala son by your father! He will come here to meet you soon! I hope he is a nice guy!" Cagalli said and smiled.

"I know and I guess so! But I don't want an arrange marriage!" Lacus sighed sadly.

"If you don't want it, then why don't you tell your father what you think? He may accept it!"

"No, he won't! I already knew this marriage since I was a kid, when you were still not here! I know this is for father's bussiness but I don't like it! I don't want to engage with someone I don't love or even meet yet!"

"If you already know it, why do still want to meet that brown man? You know that you can't be with him, don't ya ?"Cagalli looked at Lacus sadly, the room soon was full of stress atmosphere.

"I don't know too! I fell in love with him at the time we met. He is a nice guy! I really love him! What should I do now, Cagalli?"the pink Songstress looked at Cagalli worrily.

"Why should you ask me? If you did something at the first time, this might not happen! Now, you just have two choice! Don't meet that brown guy and agree with the engagement. Or …"

"Or what?"

* * *

"Telling your father what you think and go with that man you love!"Cagalli rolled her eyes again.

"I don't know what to choose!"Lacus looked at Cagalli, sweat dropped, murderous air full around Cagalli.

"This is the first time, I have served someone dense like you! If you can't choose, then think another way to escape." Cagalli said like yelling.

Lacus looked around weirdly a bit, then she focused to think and then smirked. It might not good idea. _Oh no, it will happen and it'll succeed, _Lacus thought in her mind, an evil idea.

"Hurry up, princess! I have many thing to do before your father from long-term bussiness in Shanghai! He will come back in two month and half week later! I don't want to be killed by him because of your stupid fiance! And you, too!"sighed Cagalli, then she looked at Lacus!Was that Lacus smirking? Looked so evil.

"What's so funny? Think it over?"Cagalli asked. That evil smirk on her lady face still appeared and even wider.

"Right! I have idea, but I need you to do with me!" that evil smirk! So scary! _Oh no, she didn't! Uh-oh, better, run is number one way to escape_, Cagalli thought in her mind but it wrote already on her face. When she slowly, slowly tried to walk out of the room, almost out (near the door) suddenly someone yelled.

"CAGALLI! Where are you going?"The poor blonde stratled and turned back.

"Nothing! I have just remembered something to do! I need to leave now!" sweat dropped, that Lacus was so scary.

"Hum, I have changed my mind! You won't have to work anything today, but will you HAVE TO help me do something! You are my personal maid, aren't you? So I have seigneur on you! And don't try to run away, it's useless, you know!"her smrik grew wider.

OMG! This is the end!

"So tell me what are intending to do?"Cagalli asked her curiously. Even if she tried to do something, she couldn't disobey Lacus! She was her lady who saved her that day after all!

"There this is my plan! You will replace me to meet that guy!"A smirk. Again.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE? WHY DO I HAVE TO MEET HIM! WHAT IS THAT FUCKING IDEA! OH NO! I WON'T DO THAT! NEVER! CHOOSE ANOTHER TO DO IT!" Cagalli yelled like crazy meanwhile Lacus covered her ears with her palms.

"Now, now! Men don't like violent women as you, Cagalli! You should learn how to be a lady!"

"Fuck! What is next now?"Cagalli crossed her arms on her chest.

"And don't like women say such rude things like that!"Lacus shook her head.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"You should learn about nobility rites!So that you can be a lady!"

"You are so 'out of medicine' to heal. Don't you really want him to like you! Better I shouldn't change anything! Because I'll make him not want to marry you!"This time, it's Cag's smirk.

"So you agree with my idea, eh! That's my sister!" Lacus laughed.

"Who said I'm your sister! But I have one condition! And you have to accept it if you want me to do it!"

"What's it? Anything just kick that fiance for me!"Lacus smirked.

"Hum, I don't know but I'll think it later! We should prepare for that nightmare first!"

"Yeah! What time is it?"asked Lacus.

"It's 8 am now! He'll come at 8h30! We still have time to prepare!" Cagalli looked at her clock, prepared for coming nightmare.

"Ok! Better you should take a shower and change your clothes! I'll clean all this mess!"Cagalli continued.

"Alright! You too, Cagalli!" then she picked a pink dress and went to bathroom.

"Haizzz, I can't believe that I'm doing this!"sighed Cagalli.

* * *

"I'm done!" Lacus walked out from the bathroom. She was wearing a pink dress and pink shoes.

"Well, what should we start first?"Lacus stared at Cagalli who was holding the broom and cleaning the room.

"Hum, clothes?"Cagalli suggested.

"Um, you are right! Now what should you wear?" Lacus opened her clothes wardrode. Ah, man! Shock! Cagalli's eyes opened widely. God! Her eyes wanted to fall down. Everything was pink!

"OMG! Lacus! Why is all your thing pink? Pink dress! Pink shoes! Even you named your dog Pinky!"Shocked Cagalli. She didn't like pink after all! Don't know why!

"Why? It's cute, isn't it! I like pink thing! Hum, it's hard to choose you a dress! You know you hate pink!"Lacus chuckled.

"I know, how about that yellow gown? It looks good to you!"Lacus pointed the lonely yellow dress in her wardrode. It was decorated with knots and flowers. It's pretty.

"Here! Wear this!"Lacus said and gave her the yellow gown.

"Uey, Don't you think that we need a fake hair? Because that your fiance'll find out about it soon!That I pretend you!"Cagalli turned to face Lacus.

"Don't worry! With your rude talent, my 'dear' fiance will never come here again! Hahahahaha!"Evil Lacus.

"But your father'll be angry if he knows! He'll kill me!"Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"That's fine! I will prepare everything! He knows that I can't stay without you!And I'm his only daughter! No need to worry! Now, it's 8.15, still have 15 minutes left, go to bathroom and change! Quick!"Lacus yelled and pushed Cagalli in the bathroom.

"Can't believe that I have an evil master!Well, your life'll end soon here, Cagalli!"Cagalli said to herself, looked at the pretty gown then she put it on. She sighed and stepped out from the bath.

"God! You look very pretty, Caglli!"Lacus yelled and smiled. That made Cagalli madly blush.

"I guess still miss something! Ah, I know!"Lacus, what was you doing? She walked toward Cagalli, combed and tied her hair with a clew. Then she made up for Cagalli with a pair of gold eardrop and diamond necklace.

* * *

_Five minutes later!_

"Wala! You look magnificent Cagalli! Very beautiful! Like Cinderella!"Lacus stared at her then hugged her tightly. Pushed her lady away, she said.

"Unfortunately, this dear fairy is my evil master! This is unbelievable!"sighed Cagalli.

"Come on, please do it for me! Please, Cag! You are my only sis!"

"Again! Alright! But remember my condition! Hope your fiance is a Charming prince not a pervert! Or he'll die for sure!"Cagalli growled and walked to the door with Lacus.

* * *

**At Zala Mansion**

A navy blue hair man was sleeping on his chair near his work table. His eyes was closing tightly. And dreaming. A cute little certain blonde girl with a warm smile. He smiled and ran to her. She turned back and pointed her hand towards him. Finally, he could catch her but when he reached his hand to hers, he couldn't touch it. He looked at her in confusion. She still smiled and soon disappeared. His eyes widely opened. She's gone! Really, after a month played together, she left. He felt very hurtful. Even if she promised to stay, she still left without a farewell to him.

"Hey Athrun! Wake up!"a voice called him. But he didn't stir.

"Cagalli!"the blue man mumbled.

"Hey, wake up! You'll be late!"Rey called him the second time.

"What time is it?"Athrun asked.

"8.25!Remember the meeting in Clyne mansion!It's 8.30! You'll seriously late if you don't wake up!" his bulter said in cold voice. And went to open all the windows.

"What!"the blue man's eyes snap opened "Why don't you call me earlier?"he ran away from his table and went to bathroom.

"Right, I called you but you didn't wake up! You even threw your clock through the window! I told you not to stay up late but you didn't listen to me!"

"Haizzz! I have so much work to do yesterday! Beside I have to go back to school soon! Stupid works!"Athrun walked out from bath. Grumbled.

"Alright! Eat your breakfast then go! You don't have to rush!"said Rey.

"Shit! I hate this arranged marriage! If I can end this soon!"

"Then go talk to them! You're nineteen! Not a kid anymore!"

"Hope so!" then he ate his breakfast.

* * *

**Back to Clyne Mansion.**

"A little more, Cagalli! Don't drop the book!" too bad, she dropped it again.

"Why, Lacus? It's just a stupid meeting! Why do you force me to learn this?"told dipped down and took the book on the ground, put it back to her head.

"Even if you kick him by your rudeness, you still have to learn this! I can't let him say that a Clyne lady doesn't know anything about politeness! And btw, it's not hamful like you think!"said Lacus.

"But Lacus!"

"No but! Do it again!"Lacus smirked. Sighed Cagalli. And then she had to do it again and again. Till…

"Um, Cagalli!What's the time now?"

"8.30! Right time to save me!"Cagalli said, smiled and put the book on the table.

"You are lucky this time! Well, then go and see him!"Lacus and Cagalli were in the garden.

"What about you?"Cagalli asked.

"Ohhhhhhh! Me, eh? You'll stay here! Meanwhile I'll find my prince!"Lacus smiled evilly.

"WHAT! You leave your maid here! With your stupid fiance meanwhile you and your lover lovey-dovey each other? How can you do this, Lacus? You say that we are sister! Please, don't leave me here!" Cagalli begged with her cutest puppy dog eyes. But her lady was already gone.

"Try your best, Cagalli! I'm counting on ya!"then she left. With a smirk.

"Dammit! My stupid lady doesn't even know his name! How can she find him? I was so stupid to agree with this crazy plan!"she was grumbling about her stupid lady, suddenly a car came and parked in front of the entrance. The car's door was opened and a man came out. He looked handsome with his navy blue hair and that beautiful emerald eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, dark blue jacket out and black pant with a pair of white shoes.

* * *

Cagalli was stading there and looking at him from head to toe. She stared at his face and saw something familiar. Did she know him? Ah, yeah, of course. He was the popular man on TV who was usually surrounded by his own crazy fan girls!But seem likes she didn't like him this much at the first time she met him. Even if he was handsome, good behavior on TV, she couldn't be sure that he was a nice person. You know what they said don't let the beauty make you blind. She kept staring at him, beside knowing him on the TV, she felt that she had met this guy somewhere else. Could be where? Her daily life? Her dream? Or her...past? Revisited her past again, she felt her heart was aching. That day she wanna forget and has forgotten. That person who made her family be apart. Made she felt lonely at this time. She has forgotten everything and moved on. She shook her head violently, tried to get out of her past. She could hear that scream, that made her cry out.

She covered her ears with both of her hands. That painful past. That person. She wanted to vanish and has vanished. Those horrible past. With her new name. New life. New friend. New family. Right! New family! Lacus was her family now! Even if Lacus usually called her 'Cagalli' – her old name. She didn't bother it. She felt strange. Lacus was the person who saved her, gave her light when she's in darkness. She has promised to protect Lacus though it costs her exsistence. It may useful to use this life to protect her, because she's not completely a human. Soon die and became a junk like that person said from the start. It's a normal thing with Cagalli, a rule that she couldn't resist. A bitter rule. Live to become a junk.

The navy blue hair man walked through the gate. The first thing he put his eyes on was the cute blonde who was standing near the cherry blossom tree. The garden near the gate, he looked at her, was there something bother her. Her face looked so sad and pale. But somehow, she looked like someone he knew, a blonde girl with lovely amber eyes in his past. Her smile. Her face. Her scent. He could not forget about them. A girl came and gone. A girl changed his life in all of a sudden. A girl who has a big influence to him. They met and played with each other. Happily.

Though it's month but everything was still on his mind. God might be cruel to him. Sent her to his life, made him happy like in heaven but suddenly pushed to the hell again by taking her back after his birthday night. She's gone was a huge pain in his heart. A huge hole that couldn't be heal easily. She was the most important in his life after his mother death. If he can meet her again, if someday they see each other one more time, surely he won't let her go this time. Though he became cruel and wicked, whether she liked it or not, he wouldn't let her go again. Escaped from his embrace. She was an angel in his heart. The girl he always misses and loves.

He walked closer to the blonde girl, was she crying? Seems like that. He looked at her, put his right hand on her bare shoulder. He shook her gently. The little blonde girl now gazed her eyes at him.

Amber and Emerald. Touching each other.

Those eyes, they reminded her someone, she has ravished long long time ago. She wiped her tears away. And pushed him away. She didn't want those eyes to haunt her till the end of her life. He looked at her weirdly. She didn't look like one of his fan girl. Ahhhh, right! She was a lady, after all. There would be a lot of men follow her feet. She looked away, avoided those gorgeous eyes to her.

* * *

"Are you ok, Miss?" Finally he spoke.

She turned her head, looked at him and then gazed away from him again "I'm ok! Thanks for asking!" she gave him her weak smile.

"Why are you here? And crying alone?" asked he.

"I'm alright! You shouldn't worry about me!" she said in a cold voice. He now looked at her carefully. With that magnificent dress, precious jewels, she might not be an ordinary woman. Realizing he was staring at her, she intended to walked away but suddenly caught her right wrist. This was the first time, he has worried for a strange woman that he didn't know. He felt weird but she's familiar with his girl. He really worried about her.

"Don't lie! I have seen everything! You are crying! Does someone bully you?"he asked her worrily.

"I said that I'm ok! I don't need your pity! I'm not your wife or your fiancee, so don't treat me like that!" she struggled to escape from his grip. It's too tight!

"I ask because I truly worry about you! That's all! Not because you are my wife or fiancee!" Reminded her fiance thing, she remembered that she was pretending to be this guy's fiancee. Was he Zala something? She didn't remember his name. But this surname seems like someone's name. She tried to forget that name and when she could forget, now she wanted to remember it again. Back on her duty now, did she seriously have to pretend like this! She felt uncomfortable with this guy. But this's for Lacus, try your best Cagalli!

"Who are you? I don't want to talk with a strange people, so make clear yourself!"she said.

"Ohhhhh! I come here to meet my fiancee. Sorry for being late, I have something important to do first! I'm very sorry again!"he replied.

_So this man is really Lacus's fiance! I know, you are surrounded by a lot of pretty girls, eh? I already knew it! That's kind of you! Playing with girls instead of going right time to meet your future wife! Lacus shouldn't marry this guy! Playboy!_, she thought in her mind.

"So how about you? Who are you? You look sad and pale! And not an ordinary woman!I guess!"asked he.

Think for a while, she said in uncomfortable voice "I'm C- Lacus Clyne! Daughter of Siegel Clyne!"

His eyes opened in surprise. Really? His fiancee was standing in front of him now!

"Really? So you are fiancee! I'm Athrun Zala! Son of Patrick Zala and Lenore Zala! I'm your soon future fiance!"he said then took her right hand. She was little scared and awkward. She wanted to withdraw from his hand but she knew it may be rude. Patient and relax. It would end soon. He put her hand close to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her palm. Soon, she took back her hand quickly.

* * *

"Please, have a sit!" she said, tried to be polite. Tea has been prepared on the table. They were sitting where near the roses place.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Lacus!"he said and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too!"she said shyly.

"I want to ask! From the start, you seem unconfortable and sad! Can you tell me a reason? Is it about this engagement?"asked he.

She suddenly stared at him. Why should he ask this?

"Um, I just feel dizzy a bit! You don't need to worry! I'm still fine!"she smiled.

_Man, she was more beautiful when she smiles!_, he thought, silently blushed.

"I have something to ask you too!"it's her turn to ask.

"Yes, of course!" he said, sipping his tea.

"Sorry for being rude. But what do you think about this engagement? You really agree with this arrange marriage? Don't you love someone else?"

"I don't know! At the first time, I don't agree this much!"he smiled weakly.

She was seem in joy. He realized it.

* * *

"But!"he continued. That made her joy disappear.

"You can continue!"said she. She hoped really! If she can help Lacus to escape this marriage.

"Before, I meet you, I don't like this marriage! But knowing you, I feel comfortable and want this engagement to continue!" he said quetly.

"But you don't love me, do you? You can't marry the person you don't know and have just met! You can end this, don't force yourself!"he was surprised when she said that. Didn't she want someone like him?

"Ms Lacus! Really, this is my decision and I don't force myself!"

"Then, so have you ever …..loved…a girl? Or ...like another woman?"unwanted question. Awkward! He stared at her face. What a weird question! The air between them became stress.

"Yes, I do!"he said all of a sudden.

"Eh!"she yelled. He smiled.

"I have loved a girl since I was a kid! She's cute, smart, polite and ingenous person! In conclusion, she is perfect! She is someone cries and smiles suddenly. Cry when she's happy. Smile when she's sad. I felt weird but that made me more in love with her! She has blond hair and amber eyes like you! Very like you! I wonder if you two are twin!"

Cagalli could feel her heart be constricted. And she didn't know why.

"So where is now?"Cagalli asked.

When he heard her question, his face became said and unread. "She…..left!"

* * *

"Eh? What do you mean 'left'?"

"Even if she promised that she won't leave me, stay by myside forever, she still leave me! She's gone! After my birthday! I tried to find her but I couldn't see her again! I went to many where Tokyo, Seoul, Beijing, Lon Don and all this Paris, where she could go and live, I tried, but I couldn't find her! She completely disappeared from my life! I still try to find her till now!"a bitter smile, he told her.

"If you love her so much, why do you agree with this engagement? Do you feel betray her?"Cagalli said coldly.

"I don't know! I feel like crazy after she left! I hate her so much because she left me! But after all I love her madly! I want to love somebody else, to escape from her! And now…"he suddenly stopped.

"And now you need someone to help you forget about her, and you intend to use this engagement, am I right?"cold Cagalli. She could see his plan through his eyes. She gritted her teeth.

"You are a clever girl!"

"I don't agree with this! You can't use someone like your toy! I advise you to stop this! Don't play dump with love! Love is something can heal your broken heart but it can also cut you, torture you without mercy! So please, don't get someone to this game! They'll be hurt!"she yelled. Her hands smashed the table and she stood up.

"I guess your answer is 'no', eh? So tell me why you don't agree? Is it because you love another man?" his voice changed into a cold tone. Like someone would do everything to have his want! His face looked so cold and so scary now. Like he had two face. But which was the real one?

"Right! I have somebody to love! Do you mind?" she replied without thinking. He looked her, his heart felt aching somehow, but also anger and first of all, a flame of jealousy has burned in his heart. Would he end this engagement?

"I don't believe you! You are lying!"he gave her his most arrogant smirk.

"Why should I be? I love somebody else, so I won't agree with this marriage! Even if I don't have someone to love, I will never choose a man like you! So don't drag me into your game! Choose somebody else!"she said angrily.

"Are you so sure that you can fall in love with me? Concluse too soon, babe!" Man, this guy changed so quick, a human some minutes ago, now turned into a devil one.

"Don't call me babe! That's disgusting! I think that we can end this meeting here and also this stupid engagement! I hope you can accept my suggestion!I guess we should say goodbye here!"she stood up, intended to walk away but someone hugged her from behind. Whispering something to her ear. "You are really like her". And then turned her back to face him. A pair of emerald one.

"What the f_"before she could complete her sentence, he covered her lips with his. He kissed her with all his passion but she she didn't respond. She struggled in front of him, to push him away but so helpless. His right hand was on her back, another was on her head and pushed her hard, to closer to him. She continued to struggle and finally got out from a three minute-kissed. Before he could face her, she gave him a…

* * *

SLAP!

His swollen cheek and her agry eyes.

"ARROGANT BASTARD!" she yelled angry. She walked towards the table, held the cup of tea and fling the water on his face. His hair and some path of his clothes were wet. She quickly ran away, maybe to prevent him from revenging her. She ran fast to Lacus's room and closed the door. Cagalli stepped and stood near the window, watched the blue hair man. He was standing there, no reaction, except surprise, a bit. She watched him licked the tea on his lips. She kept looking him through the window. Realizing someone was staring at him, he gazed everywhere and stopped at the window that Cagalli was watching him. She quickly dragged the curtain to cover the saw it, he was smirking and whispering something like 'interesting' or 'funny'. And then walked away, back to his car and drove away. She sat down and sighed.

Suddenly, someone was knocking the main door. Cagalli startled.

* * *

"Who's there?" Cagalli yelled.

"It's me! Lacus! Open the door, please!"it's Lacus' voice. Cagalli slowly stood up and walked silently to the door. The door opened, the figure of Lacus appeared in front of Cagalli.

"Lacus!"Cagalli mumbled.

"Hey, Cagalli! I'm back!"Lacus yelled happily and hugged Cagalli.

"What's up?"asked Lacus.

Forgetting about the meeting between her and Athrun, Cagalli smiled "Nothing! So did you meet him? How was it?"

Lacus laughed cheerfully "It's great Cagalli! I meet him again! And we talked together and walked in the park! It's like a date!"

"So have you asked his name and where does he live?"

"Of course! He is Kira. Kira Yamato! He is a talented person and a son of scientists! He doesn't live far away from here! It's two km from his house to our house! And you know what! Next term, we attend in the same school. How coincident!"Lacus yelled again. Of course, happily.

"But I wonder how can you meet him today?"said Cagalli.

"Duh, we appointed today to meet each other again. Enough of me! So how about the meeting with my fiance, Cagalli?"

"Well! You see…..it's horrible than I thought!"Cgalli said and looked away.

"What do you mean 'horrible'?"Lacus crossed her amrs in front of her chest.

"Um, what should I say? Yeah, he kissed me and I gave him a slap!"Cagalli closed her eyes and sighed.

"What! He kissed you and you slapped him? Oh, that's horrible!"screamed Lacus.

"Worst! I fling the water on his face. Luckily, I didn't throw the cup or he would be in the hospital now!"

"I bet that you are rude enough, Cagalli!"

"I hope your father won't kill me if he find out!"Cagalli sighed heavily.

"No, he won't! I begged him to visit my grandparents in Plant! He willl stay there for three weeks after his bussiness so our mission now is clean all this mess!"Lacus told Cagalli.

"But your fiance soon find out that I'm just your maid and you are the real Lacus who really loves someone else!"Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"You are right! But we still have time to clean it! Don't worry!"Lacus smiled, put her left hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

* * *

**At Zala Masion**

"You are back, Athrun! So how is your meeting! And I see you are wet! What happened?"Rey said as Athrun walked into his house.

"Nothing!"Athrun said coldly. Went back to his room and changed wet his clothes. Rey followed him.

"Nothing? Let me guess, that girl flung water on your face, eh?"Rey asked.

"Correct! I suddenly kissed her and she slapped me!"After changing his clothes, he sat down on his couch.

"What did she say?"

"Arrogant bastard! ….And in conclusion, she soesn't want to marry me!"Athrun held the glass of water in his hand tightly. It sounds like near broken.

"Really? Seem like you have found someone who isn't your fan girl!"Rey chuckled.

"She doesn't want this this engagement! She loves another man!"Athrun gritted his teeth. This is the first time a woman has refused him. But mostly, he felt not a bit jealous with that man.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! She refused you, eh? Well, what will you do now? Give up this engagement and let her go with that man?"Rey raised his eyebrows.

"Definitely a no! I won't let her go easily! Never! Have you ever seen me give up what I want?"

"Nope! But I guess she isn't a sloppy girl who kneel under your feet!"said Rey.

"I know! That girl! She looks like someone I know! Someone I always tell you!"Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"That little amber girl you love, eh?"

"I won't lose! I won't!"Athrun declaired.

"Yeah, whatever! It's time for you to drink medicine or you'll die!"Athrun's bulter said.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that this medicine just lengthen your life for one or two years! He couldn't be sure about it! We have to wait!"

"Damn it! Get me another doctor! I still need more time at least at the time I find her!"

"Alright! Don't be angry! Relax!"

"Rey! Send my message to Clyne mansion! That I won't end this engagement! NOW!"Athrun yelled. Drank the medicine.

"I will never die, never, till the time I can find you, Cagalli!"he narrowed his emerald eyes. Whispered to himself.

* * *

**Back to Clyne Mansion.**

"So Cagalli! Do you think that he will end this engagement?"Lacus asked.

"I don't know! But I hope he will, after I did some horrible thing to him! That guy isn't nice like I thought! He just uses this engagement for his purpose! And I won't let him!"growled Cagalli.

Suddenly, the gate bell was ringing.

"Do you hear that sound Cagalli?"

"Of course! I wonder who is this? Let me go and check!"Cagalli said. Lacus nodded.

Cagalli went downstair and opened the door. She saw the mail man.

"Miss! Your house has mail. From Zala mansion!"the mail man yelled. Cagalli walked towards him and took the letter.

"Thanks!"she said and the man drove away.

_From Zala? I wonder what he decided_, Cagalli thought. Then she went into the house and closed the door behind her.

"What is this, Cagalli?"Lacus's voice from the stair.

"It's a letter. From Zala!" Cagalli yelled back.

"So what does it say?"Lacus asked, slowly walked down to where Cagalli was standing.

"Wait me a second!"Lacus looked at Cagalli oddly. Slowly, Cagalli opened the letter. Her eyes suddenly snapped open in horror. Her face became pale. Her hands was trembling. Lacus stared at Cagalli.

"What did he say, Cagalli?"Lacus asked again.

"He…He…won't end this engagement!"

"WHAT!"Lacus yelled. With that, the letter dropped on the floor.

'_Sorry, Ms Lacus! But I will not end this engagement! It's my own decision! I hope you can accept it!'_ – In the letter.

* * *

**Explanation:** Hum, I guess there is no explanation here. Ah, wait. The title. I bet that you will wonder about it! In the dictionary, there is no word 'Re Act', right? I know! This tittle is from a song! 'React' is a single word not a compound word. So why there are a huge space between 'Re' and 'Act'? With me, it looks like a heart broke apart, an apple devided into two piece. Kaka! Sorry, I can't explain properly because there will be not interesting if I tell you all the meaning! So find out by yourself, ok! :D

**A/N: **Man, Author not again! :p So now I guess you know who is the man and doll now, eh? Who has cold face and panetrates the pains!Then why Athrun wanted to find the girl in his past meanwhile Cagalli has vanished her past? Do they have a connection between each other past. Well, what will Cagalli and Lacus do? Find out next chapter! ^_^ If you don't like it, then don't read it!

I intended to post this two days ago but I had some problems! So sorry you guy!

Please, forgive me if there are some typos, E errors and wrong English words choice! I guess there will be some Cagalli VS Athrun here! :V and both of them will be cruel this time! Fairplay ok! :P

And I want to give my special thanks to: Cyaaz, reinaryuzaki, NelshAZ, rynne fermat, CagAthrunZathha, Citra Zaoldyeck, all my friend on FB and silent readers. Thank you so much!

And That cover pic is not mine!:V Please, RnR!

**-Marie Luise- **


End file.
